It's In His Kiss
by Hermionegrangergurl
Summary: I hope this is better than I think it is. Please no flames.
1. Default Chapter Title

This might be corny or something so do not flame me.

It's in his kiss…

The setting is at Hogwarts Harry's 4th year. Hermione's point of view. December 12th

Hermione and Harry walked up to the big corkboard in the great hall. Hermione scanned the papers and announcements until she stopped at a bright yellow one. "Harry, we got in! We're in Hogwarts swing choir!" I yelled. " I shouldn't have let you drag me into this," said Harry. "Let's see what we get to sing…what! We are singing muggle songs! Oh great. I don't know any muggle songs," I said.

"Oh look, it says anyone in the swing choir is signed up for drama club, this is going to be great. You shouldn't have dragged me into this," said Harry. "Oh come on, look at the fine print. Swing choir and drama club members come at 9:00. That means that we skip defense against the dark arts," I said. "Okay, I'll stay, as long as we skip datda, I'll come," said Harry."Hello Harry. Hello Brain," said Cho."I didn't know that you were behind us," I said. "Cho, do not call Hermione Brain," said Harry. Wow, Harry is really sticking up for me! "Why deny someone's real name Harry?" said Cho. "That's it Cho,this has gone on enough, no one makes fun of my friends. Not even my ex-friend," said Harry. Cho walked off with her little friends.

Later in Charms class…

"Hermione," Harry whispered. I looked over and Harry passed a note to me. It had a picture of Cho with devil horns and a devil tail. I chuckled and looked at Harry, he was starring at me! He immediately jerked his head back to his notebook. I looked at the clock it said 8:44. "Class dismissed," said Professor McGonagall, "No homework." Harry and I stood up as everyone left the classroom and Prof. McGonagall left to the teachers lounge. " Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Harry. "Shoot," I said. "Well I really like-…nevermind, we should get to choir," said Harry. We leave the classroom to the room all the way down the hall. When we get to the classroom Ron and Lavender are sitting in the chairs. I sit by Lavender and Harry goes over to Ron. "Wow Hermione, I didn't know you are serious with Harry!" said Lavender. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Passing notes in class and holding hands in the hallway!" said Lavender. "I wasn't- was I?" I asked. Lavender shook her head. Soon students began to come in and fill the chairs. I got up so Ron could sit by Lavender. Ron pushed me into a chair by Harry. Then the new music teacher, Mr. Behemoth, came in to the room and sat on the stage. "Um, Hermione right? Come and pass these out please," said Mr. B. I started to pass the big folders out. "You can listen to the cd in here and practice your songs. Can I have some volunteers please?" Two Gryffindor's hands shot up. "Yeah," He looked at a clipboard. "Beth O'Brien and Katie O' Neal, could you choreograph the scenes?" he asked. "Sure," said Beth. "Okay Mr. B.,"said Katie. "Oh yes, we need two girls and two boys to do the dances. And I assure you it's a lot of work," said Mr. B. Hermione and Lavender were the only ones to raise their hands. "Okay Hermione and…" he said. "Lavender," said Lavender. " Yes, since no young men shall raise their hands I must pick. Let us see. Oh yes, Ron Weasly will be paired with Lavender, and… the Harry Potter is in my class! Yes Harry with Hermione. Let us go through the songs and play. The songs are Come a Little Bit Closer, Under the Boardwalk, Leader of the Pack, Romeo and Juliet, and It's in His Kiss. The play is William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. We will do try outs for the play then the solo's for the songs," said Mr. B.

The Next Day

"Look, the casting sheet!" said Harry. "Since when did you get so interested in plays? "I asked. "Haha Be quiet, Hermione," said Harry. 

## Casting List for Hogwarts Swing Choir/Drama Club

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo: Harry Potter

Romeo understudy: Kegs Wilson

Juliet: Hermione Granger

Juliet understudy: Cho Chang

Mercutio: Ron Weasly

Tybalt: Draco Malfoy

Benvolio: Neville Longbottom

Paris: Todd McCann

Friar Laurence: Patrick Killmore

Friar John: Brian Ewake

Capulet: Mark Takalot

Montague: Rick Metro

Rosaline: Katie O'Neal

Price: Hansa Recheck

Wives: Julia Raja and Lavender Brown

Townspeople: Beth O'Brien, Jacob Penelope, Kris Wiggtam, and Terrence Bulging.

Solos: Come a little bit closer: Harry Potter

Under the boardwalk: Ron Weasly

Leader of the pack: Hermione Granger

Romeo and Juliet:Harry Potter

It is in his Kiss: Lavender Brown

Dancers and acting: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Lavender Brown.

Choreographers: Beth O'Brien Katie O' Neal

"Look! We got the leads!" I yelled. Just then Cho came behind us and said, "Putt a sock in it Brain," she shoved me and I fell in Harry's arms. "Sorry," I said. Then Harry and I walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Hermione, may I talk to you? In private?" said Lavender. "Sure, let's go," I said. We walked into a deserted girls bathroom. "Oh my gosh Hermione!" said Lavender. "What?" I asked. "Harry has a major crush on you! Holding hands, passing notes, and now falling in his arms, what next? Gosh, you are so lucky! And you get to kiss him in the play! He really likes you!" said Lavender. "How do I know he likes me?" I asked. (Note to reader: The next section is in song-so I am not using quotes)

Does he love me, I want to know, how can I tell if he loves me so?

Is it in his eyes?

Oh no, you will be deceived.

Is it in his eyes?

Oh no, you'll make me leave, if you want to know if he loves you so it's in his kiss- that's where it is.Oh yeah, or is it in his face? Oh, no it is just his charm

In his warm embrace?

Oh no it's just his arm, if you want to know if he loves you so it's in his kiss- that's where it is.ohhh it's in his kiss-that's where it is.

Ohhhohhh, kiss him hold him and squeeze him tight and find out what you want to know, if it's love if it really is, it's there in his kiss.

How bout the way he acts?

Oh, no that is not the way and you are not listening to all I say, if you want to know if he love you so it's in his kiss. That is where it is.oh yeah it is in his kiss. 

Ohhhohhh, kiss him hold him and squeeze him tight and find out what you want to know, if it's love if it really is, it's there in his kiss. How bout the way he acts? Oh, no that is not the way and you are not listening to all I say, if you want to know if he love you so it's in his kiss. That is where it is. Oh yeah it is in his kiss. In his kiss.

"See, now you can test him," said Lavender.

Back at Harry and Ron… (Note: Harry's Point Of View)

"So, what's up Harry?" asked Ron

"Nothingmuch," I said.

"I know! You like Hermione, you like Hermione," chanted Ron. I gave Ron a glare and he immediately stopped.

"So, what parts did I get? Did I get in the play? Did I get a solo? Talk Harry!" said Ron.

"Oh sorry, yeah you got my best friend, Mercutio, and got a solo in a song called under the boardwalk," I said. Then I looked at the big Hogwarts clock, it said 7:58. "We have to get to transfiguration class, Ron," I said. We stood up and walked into the hallway. Hermione and Lavender were waiting for us by the classroom. We all went in to the classroom and sat down. Since class didn't start for 10 minutes, I got out my cd player. I looked through the cd's in my backpack. I hadn't seen one before. It had no cover, I put it in the player and pushed play… 

She's fly, flesh and bone   
no talks of silicone   
she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound   
but somehow I can't believe that anything should happen   
I know where i belong and nothing's gonna happen, yeah   
  
cause she's so high  
high above me, she's so lovely  
she's so high  
like Cleopatra, Joan of arc, or Aphrodite  
she's so high  
high above me  
  
first class, fancy free, she's high society  
she's got the best of everything  
what could a guy like me, ever really offer?   
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother  
  
she comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
cause what she says sounds so unreal  
cause somehow I can't believe that anything should happen  
I know where I belong, and nothings gonna happen.   
  
She is so high  
high above me

Hmmm…sounds like Hermione.

Hurray for a child

That makes it through

If there's any way

Because the answer lies in you

They're laid to rest

Before they know just what to do

Their souls are lost

Because thay could never find

What's this life for

I see your soul, it's kind of gray

You see my heart, you look away

You see my wrist, I know your pain

I know your purpose on your plane

Don't say a last prayer

Because you could never find

What's this life for

But they ain't here anymore

Don't have to settle the score

Cause we all live

Under the reign of one king

But they ain't here anymore

Don't have to settle no Goddamn score

Cause we all live

Under the reign of one king

Alarm clock starts the day

I rub my eyes and try to delay

the painful crawl from my bed

into the hall

scratchin' my head, eyes are all red

Feet are like lead, like the walking dead

my hatred is fed

as a girl with rosey cheeks just said

Good morning what a lovely day

the sun is shining down in golden rays

you're a very special person in your special way

how nice it is to see you everything's okay

"Mr. Potter, get those off now, we're starting the lesson," said Prof. McGonagall. "Sorry Ms. M," I said. I took the headphones off and put them in my backpack. " So class, our lesson for today is how to change the identity and voice of a person. Harry, come here and close your eyes," said professor McGonagall. I closed my eyes and Ms. M. said, "DracoMalfoymonte!" I opened my eyes and looked in a mirror. My hair was completely blonde, I looked like Malfoy!McGonagall told me to close my eyes and said RonWeaslymonte! I opened my eyes once more, I now looked like Ron! "Okay, just close your eyes once more," said McGonagall.I closed my eyes and McGonagall said HermioneGrangermonte! Oh no, I thought! I opened my eyes and I was Hermione! Everyone was laughing. McGonagall turned me back and I sat down. Hermione's hand shot up. "Why do you have to close your eyes?" she asked. "Well, you would stay the same and you couldn't turn back," said McGonagall. Hermione's hand shot up once more. "So all you have to do is say the person's name before Monte and you turn into that person, right?" asked Hermione. " Yes, very good Hermione," said McGonagall. Then I thought of something. " Prof. McGonagall, can you feel what that person is feeling? You would be in their body but you could know their thoughts, right?" I asked. "Yes, good question Harry," said McGonagall. "Oh, and can you change into a dead person?" I asked. "Yes, I think," said McGonagall. "Okay, you need to pair up with a person and use the spell on each other," said McGonagall. Everyone ran around the room looking for their best friend. "Hermione, would you like to be my partner?" I asked. "Sure," said Hermione. "Okay, I'm going first, close your eyes," I said. "HarryPotterMonte!" I yelled. Hermione was suddenly me. I closed my eyes and heard, "HermioneGrangerMonte!" I opened my eyes and something suddenly popped in my head, _don't mess up around Harry! We were sharing thoughts. I said, "Close your eyes, HermioneGrangerMonte!" Then I closed my eyes, HarryPotterMonte!We were back to ourselves again. Later after class…_

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure," said Hermione. We walked into a deserted classroom. (Changes to Hermione's POV, and Hermione's thoughts in italics) 

Harry looked at me his eyes fixed on mine._Is it in his eyes?_

Harry's face was smooth…_Is it in his face?_

Harry smiled and started laughing, "You look so serious when you think," he said_.Is it the way he acts?_

Harry walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You're my friend so can you keep a secret, right?" "Yes," I said_...In his warm embrace? No none of those, if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss._

"I really like you, I mean LIKE you. Ever since the day on the Hogwarts express. And that time on the hippogriff last year. Here, I wanted to give you this," said Harry. Harry got in his pocket and got a pair of rings. He slipped one on my finger. "There's an inscription on it, it says: I'll never be far from you my love, be never far from me," said Harry, "They also gleam when they touch." He took my hand and kissed my lips_. It's in his kiss, that's where it is."We better get going," I said. We walked the halls hand-in-hand to the music room. Only Mr. Behemoth was there. "Oh, Harry and Hermione, nice to have some early students. You can practice your lines in the back." Harry and I walked to the back and sat in two chairs. "Okay, let's start at page 64," said Harry. We started practicing and Lavender and Ron ran back into the room. "Hey you guys, Mr. Behemoth wants you," said Lavender._

I'm gunna leave you guys hanging, I know it's short,but an improvement from my last one. Thanks, HGG.


	2. Default Chapter Title

It's In His Kiss (2) By Hermione Granger Girl

Yo, Thanks for reading this, please no flames. I can't write another one for a while, because I'll be at conservatory for the summer. I know it's short, so don't give me crap about it. Mr. B and Prof. McGonagall are 28 in this story; so don't give me crap about that either.

" Yes, Hermione and Harry, please sit down," said Mr. B. 

Harry and I sat down. 

" Lavender, could you please pass these out?" asked Mr. B.

"Sure," Lavender said.

"These are spells, on the pieces of paper, they change you into the costume. I had to do this because this is a magic school, and the costumes are way too complicated," said Mr. B.

Once I got my paper, I took my wand out and said the words, "Julishakes." I looked over at Harry and saw he too had done the spell. It's a wonder why boys are so interested in swords, because Ron and Harry were already sword fighting. 

"Okay, settle down now. This is the schedule, It's all going to happen like this," said Mr. B. He took a piece of chalk and wrote down, "8:00: dress rehearsal, 9:00: Play, 10:00: music, 10:30: dance." "Now, 3rd years and up get to stay later at the dance, lower leave at 10:30," he said.

Harry had kissed me. Harry liked me. Suddenly I felt a paper airplane hit my head. I picked it up and read it, "Hey Hermione, where'd you get that ring? So, does Harry like you too? Give me the 411 after class. From Lavender. I looked back at Lavender. She was chuckling. 

"Okay, I need the whole cast to stay in costume and run through the play," said Mr. B.

Later after class…

"Was' up? Harry?" said Lavender.

"Number one, I'm fine. Number two, I don't talk about Ron and you so don't ask about me and Harry," I said.

"Sorry…" said Lavender.

"Haha, but I did kiss him, and he gave me this ring…" I said.

Suddenly Ron and Harry came from behind us.

"Hey Ron, let's go to the Great hall for some food, I'm starving," said Lavender.

"Okay, let's go," Ron said. Ron and Lavender disappeared around the corner.

"We should get to the great hall, I'll race ya," I said.

"Alright, ready steady GOOOO!" Harry said.

And we're off, Harry ups around the corner, but I wascatching up…the next corner I was ahead…

And the thing I hate the most about today is the next thing that happened. I ran into professor McGonagall. "MISS GRANGER AND MR. POTTER! I expected more from you than this, you are two of my best students…10 points from Gryffindor, I expect this won't happen again," said professor McGonagall. She walked away leaving us laughing our hearts out. I don't know why, but getting in trouble or getting an average grade didn't frustrate me or leave me crying these days. 

"Potter and Brain sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," sang Draco and the Dumbbells. 

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said.

Harry and I walked in the great hall and sat down by Fred and George Weasly.

"Ahh Harry, Dumbledore wanted me to give you this," said Fred. He threw a burgundy jacket Harry's way. 

"Nice, what's it for?" Harry asked.

"Quittage, McGonagall saw that most muggle teenagers wear these jackets if they play a sport, we're getting tips from the muggles…" said George.

"Well, the jackets nice," Harry said.

Just then, a flash blinked in my eye, it was Neville Longbottom with his camera.

"I need pictures for the year book, could I take some pictures?" asked a nervous Neville.

"Go ahead Neville," Harry said.

Here comes that flash…Klink…

"That was nice of you Harry," I said as I took a drink of green tea.

Then Harry did one of his famous half smiles with the gleam in his jade green eyes.

The next day….

"Harry…I don't feel…so good," I said. I was clutching my stomach.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, you don't look so good, you'll be alright" Harry said and kissed her.

(Okay this changes to Third person mode)

Then she fainted.

"Ron! Com'on Hermione's sick. We gotta get her to the hospital wing," Harry said

"Was'up you guys?" asked Lavender.

"Hermione just fainted, we need to get her to the hospital wing," said Ron.

"Okay, Harry you take one of Hermione's arms, Ron, you take the other," Lavender said.

"Hermione might have been poisoned or cursed, if you faint during that time then….usually…you won't wake up," Lavender said. 

We ran down the hall to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall was there.

"What happened? Is Hermione all right? Get her inside now," said McGonagall.

Harry and Ron went inside and Lavender stayed outside with Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione fainted, so Harry, Ron, and I picked her up by the shoulders and brought her here," Lavender said. 

"Good job, I'll award points at the ceremony," McGonagall said and walked away.

Lavender walked inside the Hospital wing. Harry and Ron were listening to Madame Pomfrey say something, "What's up?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione probably won't make it, she's been badly poisoned. I'll need you to step out, please," Pomfrey said.

Harry, Ron and Lavender sat on the chairs out side the Hospital wing. Lavender and Ron were talking about the times they had with Hermione. Harry finally said something; "I'm going to tell Mr. B. about Hermione." Harry sat up and walked to the Music room. Harry walked up to Mr. B.

"Where is everyone? Practice already started," Mr. B. said.

"Hermione… might not make it…She was badly poisoned," Harry said said, holding back tears.

The color in Mr. B's face slowly faded.

"Who could've- who would've? You can go. I'll talk to McGonagall about the situation, just take over the class,"said Mr. B.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. Mr. B. left and Harry walked to the front of the room, "Excuse me, Her- Hermione is very badly poisoned, there's little chance she'll make it. She is very dear to all of us. She has a kind heart and we all need her. Please send her something, like a get well owl. She would appreciate that," Harry said.

Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry. 

"I'm sorry for making fun of you two yesterday, Truths?" Draco said. Draco and Harry shook hands. He had found another friend, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Mr. B. walked in and Harry walked out. Harry walked down the hall. Then he saw Ron and Lavender running towards him.

"Hermione's awake…she'll be better soon," Ron said.

Then like a speeding bullet Harry ran to the Hospital wing.

"I'll leave you two alone," Pomfrey said. She left the room.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"I love you, Harry. I do," Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione," Harry said. Then Harry kissed her, a real kiss.

Harry started to cry. "You were poisoned, sniff, but who would want you dead?" Harry asked.

"You know how I love you, and you love me? Well, that is how Cho likes you. She thought I was in her way," Hermione said.

"So Cho was your understudy for Juliet right? Yes, you're right. Ya know, last night I got an owl from Sirius, he wants you and me to go and see him in San Diego, California! Yeah during Christmas vacation. I leave on Wednesday." Harry said.

"My parents want to meet you during the spring! Perfect. Could you get me that parchment over there? Thanks," Hermione said. She started writing an owl to her parents.

"There! Dear Mum and Dad, I am sick right now but getting better, I'm going to California with Harry! Well he can come for spring too. Hugs and Kisses, Hermione," She put the note on Harry's owl and it flew away.

Then Madame Pomfrey came in with her hands full. Harry took some of the letters and set them by Hermione. Madame Pomfrey took the potion and mixed it with water. "Here," she said. Hermione drank the potion and kissed Harry goodbye. Harry walked out of the Hospital wing. Lavender and Ron were hugging in joy of Hermione's recovery. All of the quittage team and drama club were celebrating. As word got by, commonrooms could be heard cheering. Neville was there with his camera taking pictures of this celebration.

Later…the time of the performance… (hermione's POV)

"Harry, look, the whole school is here." Hermione said.

"Break a leg- I gotta go on stage," Harry kissed me and went on stage. For some reason my butterflies were gone. I walked over to Hanza and Julia, who were new on the quittage team. We all talked until our cues. Two owls fluttered in and left letters on the ground. One was from my parents and the other nameless. I read the nameless one first. It was a love letter from…Malfoy!! In guess he's had a crush on me for the longest time. This is my cue… 

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," said Harry

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I said

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take,

Then Harry kissed me… a real kiss.

## "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." said Harry

"Then have my lips the sin they have took," I said.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," said Harry, and then kissed me.

The play went on and the choir sang, it was time for the dance.

"Before we go on I'd like to reward Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Lavender Brown 20 points each for safety regulations when in a crisis," said professor McGonagall.

The whole cast went to the dressing rooms and changed into beautiful gowns and tuxedos. Harry and Ron were waiting outside the dressing rooms for Lavender and I. All of us walked arm-in-arm to the dance. Many of the people were dancing. Even Mr. B. and Professor McGonagall. After a long night of dancing, Harry and I went outside for some fresh air. The moon reflected on the lake. It was beautiful. 

"This has been the best night of my life, Hermione," Harry said. 

"Me too Harry, me too," I said. We kissed and there was a flash from a camera.

"Neville!" we both yelled. But it wasn't just Neville, it was a reporter from the Daily prophet and Ron and Lavender.

"We tried to warn you.." Lavender said laughing. Ron, Neville, and the reporter were laughing too.

Until next time… That's all folks! Wait for the next additions!! I'm sorry that I had to change the POV…


	3. Default Chapter Title

I will remember you12:32

The next one… I think, well enjoy this and… no flames please. (Everyone thinks that too many people are cluttered, but in this story, I added 4.)

Chapter 1Crash

"Harry! Let's go! We're going to miss our plane!" I yelled.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, running towards me. "Let's go," he said.

We ran out the door into the hallway and through the doors. We grabbed our brooms and flew to the muggle world. We put our brooms in our luggage. We walked down the escalator and to our flight gate. The attendant took our duffle bags. We went on the plane, and put our backpacks under the seats. Harry got his radio out of his bags and put on the headphones. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing a picture of Harry and me. It was that night by the lake three days ago.

Harry was looking over my shoulder. "Herm, listen…" 

He gave me the headphones.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

Harry and I first danced to the song. 

"Harry, that's…" I started saying.

"Our song," he said smiling.

I gave the headphones back and started drawing.

About 15 minutes later the engines started.

"Sweet San Diego, here we come!" Harry said.

I was almost finished with the drawing, I just needed to color it. Just then, a pack of colored pencils dropped on my picture. I looked up and Harry was acting as if he was asleep.

"Thank you Harry," I said.

"Awe man, you got me," Harry said.

I colored the picture in and put the pencils and paper in my bag.

I used my backpack as a pillow and fell asleep.

"Hermione, wake up! The plane is going down! We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled.

"How? What? I'm up. How do we get out of here?" I said.

"I don't know. Just grab your stuff," Harry said. He looked very frantic. He looked at the emergency door in back. Harry and I ran to it. It said, " In case of emergency, put on parachute and open door. Jump out and eject parachute." 

"Perfect," Harry said.

But just before he could get the parachutes, a man and a boy took them.

"I guess we go the hard way," he said.

He took my hand and we returned to our seats. We put on our seatbelts and held on for dear life.

We heard the intercom say, " 10 seconds till contact…9…8…7…6...5...4...3...2…" Then Harry kissed me, a last goodbye. We couldn't hear the screams around us. It was just Harry and I. Then we opened our eyes. BOOM!We crashed. Harry was still holding on to me. You could hear the screams from inside the plane and out. I saw the opened door in back we could just jump out. I shook Harry, who had blood streaming from a cut in his lip. He looked up and I saw his right eye, it was bloodshot and bruised. 

"We… can go out the door… Now…" I managed out.

"I don't think I can get out, you either," he said. He looked at his leg, then mine. Both of our legs were probably broken. 

I touched my face. I felt a sting from my hands. I had cuts on my hands and my face.

"That wouldn't work. I… hit my back…on the seat…" Harry said, looking at his now red jacket.

I looked out the window. There were cops and ambulances outside. They were trying to get inside.

"Herm…ione…Get in…. my back…pack…" Harry said.

I leaned over as far as I could and got his backpack.

"Get the...quidditch… jacket," Harry gasped, "I want you to have it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you Harry."

"Cough-cough-cough. I…love…you…herm…ione…Good…Bye…" 

"Naw Harry! You aren't going. You're staying…"

Harry's eyes started to close.

"I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by…" I whispered, "Weep not for the memories…"

"I'm…not…scared…to…die…I…made…a…wish…for…you…when…I…was…young…I…wished…I…was…loved…And…I…was…by…you…" Harry said.

"Weep not for the memories…-sniff-" I said, looking at Harry's jacket, and then looking at Harry. "Weep not for the memories…." I picked up my drawing. 

"I…will…forget…remember…you…Herm...ione…Granger…"

Chapter 2 Just a dream

"Hermione! Wake up! We're here!" Harry yelled.

"What?"

"Welcome to San Diego!"

"It was a dream…Thank heaven," I said.

"Let's go!" Harry said. He took my hand and our bags and we ran off the plane.

There was Sirius, we walked up to him and said our hellos.

"Ahhh, is this that girl last year? The one that saved me? Haahaa Hello Hermione!" Sirius said.

"Let's go to my house. It's right down the street from here," Sirius said.

We walked to the luggage belt and waited for our duffle bags.

D'ya here? I got a job at the local college! Yeah, it's one of those half muggle/Wizard colleges. I teach Transfiguration. Lupin teaches DADA," Sirius said.

"But isn't Azkaban still after you? If you had a job at the college they would find you…" I said.

"I'm registered under Jason White. They think I'm American… Say, why don't we go to the beach? Mission beach is nice. They are doing some MTV thing there… " Sirius said.

"MTV?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Music television… it's a music show on TV here, it's cool," Sirius said.

"Hahahaha,you're such a kid," Harry laughed.

"Here's our duffle bags Harry," I said.

We got our bags and walked out to Sirius's car. I haven't seen a nicer car in London! 

"It's a t-bird. One of the nicest cars this side of California," Sirius said.

We put our bags in the trunk and went to open the car door when… Lavender and Ron popped up from the backseat! 

"LAVENDER AND RON! You scared me to death!" I yelled laughing.

"Surprise!" Lavender, Ron, and Sirius yelled.

"You guys! How?Did you get on the plane after us?" Harry asked.

"We sat behind you! Who else would start making obscene noises behind you?" Ron said.

"Let's get you to my house. You guys can get changed and we can go shopping for true American clothes!" Sirius said.

We got in the car, Ron, Sirius, and Lavender in front, me and Harry in back.

"I have to ask, where did you run into money?" Harry asked.

"Well, I teach at the college, and there was some muggle money under the sink when I got my place, Some $1,111,324,433 dollars," Sirius replied.

A similar car to ours drove up next to us.

"Hey! Was' up Mr. White?" a boy said.

"Yeah, howwya doin' mista W?" the other boy said.

"Hello Darren! Hello Aaron! How is your wand Ms. Brown and Ms. Barracks? You kids heading to the beach for quiddich practice?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to Santana's in the mall first," Aaron said.

"See ya there kids!" Sirius said.

And we pulled into the driveway.

"Who were they? I asked.

"Some kids from the college, you would like them. Harry, you would like Aaron, he plays quidditch. And Ron, you would like Darren, he likes chess. Hermione, Jamie, she is the smart witty one of the crew. Lavender, Catie is the make-up gotta be perfect one," Sirius said.

"What was that place…Santana's… what is that?" Ron asked.

"Santana's is a little place the college kids go to, it's a taco joint."

"I need to take a shower, where's the bathroom?" Lavender asked.

"You and Hermione can share the guest room, Ron and Harry can get the cots from the closet and set them in the living room. The bathroom is right next to the guest room. Go ahead and get unpacked," Sirius said.

All of us walked into the house. Lavender went upstairs and Ron went to fetch the cots. Harry and I were left looking out the beautiful view. I walked from the window to the leather couch beside the glass coffee table and the TV.I switched on the TV, which was turned to MTV. 

"Hey Harry, look out at Mission Beach. Is there a roller coaster?"

"Yeah,"

"Is there a bunch of kids playing volleyball?"

"Yeah,"

"Is there a film crew with a couple of wizards around them?"

"Yeah,"

I ran over to Sirius."Is Mission Beach a wizard hang-out?" I asked.

"Well, most of it. San Diego is like that. Half/half is what Wizard and muggle places are like," Sirius said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sirius yelled.

"Hey Mr. W!" Aaron said. Then Aaron, Darren, Jamie, and Catie came in.

"What do you need?" Sirius asked.

"We saw that you had some friends in your car and we didn't get to meet them," Jamie said.

"Okay, they're from Hogwarts. This is Hermione and Harry. Ron and Lavender are upstairs," Sirius said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"It's a pleasure," Harry said.

They all sat down. 

"So Harry, what kind of broom do you have?" Aaron asked.

"Fire Bolt, you?" Harry asked.

"Me too! I got it as a prize in a quidditch match," Aaron said.

"What position do you play? I play seeker," Harry said.

"Me too! This is cool, hey do you go out with her?" Aaron asked, pointing to Hermione.

"Yes," Harry said, his face as red as Ron's hair.

"Hey Jamie, this is complete coincidence! He's exactly like me!" Aaron said.

"And I'm exactly like Hermione, we've been talking about our interests, this is weird," Jamie said.

Then Ron came down with two cots. "Hey Ron, this is Darren," Harry said, pointing to Darren, who was putting the wizard chess set up.

"Do you wanna play chess?" asked Ron who was putting down the cots.

"Yeah," Darren said.

Then Lavender came down with a perfect face of make up.

"Wow, where do you buy your make up?" Catie asked.

Wait till the next one!

HGG


End file.
